


All is well

by Anonymous



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alpha Cole, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Jay, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Scent Marking, Scents & Smells, but hes also a child and this is polyninja brainrot, i think its very unsexy that there arent more of these fics, lloyd isnt in here because yes hes a pack member, non dynamic zane, omega Kai, so im here to solve that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kai loved smelling like fire. It was a reminder of the forge that shaped him, encasing him in heat then water to make the person he was. Kai wasn't just an omega, he was an omega that carried a raging charred scent, rather than some stupid, flowery, omega bullshit.---But Kai never learned how to nest.
Relationships: Cole/Kai/Jay Walker/Zane
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83
Collections: Anonymous





	All is well

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes so i did thhis on a whim fuck you, also yes please write more of this shit because i love it so mcuh

Kai had only been in a nest once or twice, when he was a mere child - before he lost any example of a parental figure. He couldnt even remember it that well, and it meant nothing to him (even now, he would say that nests were pointless). More than anything, nests invoked a sort of fear that spiked in his stomach, something that should have smelled like honey smelled more like something rancid that had long since died. It never smelled like ash though. Nothing bad ever smelled like ash to Kai.  
His scent, whatever it may have been after he presented (he spent too long in the forge to try go back to that childlike, clean linen smell that followed little toddler feet around), was always encased in charcoal. Kai loved smelling like fire. It was a reminder of the forge that shaped him, encasing him in heat then water to make the person he was. Kai wasn't just an omega, he was an omega that carried a raging charred scent, rather than some stupid, flowery, omega bullshit.

But even then, Kai had never made his own nest. He tried once, if you could call it trying. Despite his dynamic, he had always been the alpha of his pack, the terrible duo which was him and his sister. So making a nest, building something that meant being safe? It never felt right. Maybe he was just fucked up, to not feel some sort of primal desire to make some dumb pile of blankets like most omegas did in movies. Kai always had to protect. Omegas were the foundation to their pack, and for Kai - he knew that being the foundation meant more than support. It meant getting up, spitting out the blood and going in with his fists. Call him a mature child for understanding that, hell he had taken over pack responsibilities by the age of 7, but he was just stupid. Stupid and grown up before he even finished middle school (he quit. But that wasnt the point. Kai wasn’t going to throw a bitch fit about it, and shut the hell up if you called it angst. He didnt regret his choices - in fact being retrospective wasnt really something kai was good at). 

So yeah, Kai never made his own nest. His first heat was a fucking travesty, Nya stayed at the neighbors so he had space, and he wanted nothing more than his pack back. The next day, he wouldnt let her go - even when she complained, swinging her feet that were so little at the time, that she was tired of sitting on the workshop bench while he kept trying to stoke the forge.

When, a lot later, the four ninja were finally comfortable enough - Jay made a nest, being the only other omega on the team. Zane, being without a dynamic (they thought he was just a late bloomer all that time…,) and relatively scentless, took to the nest tenderly. He may not have conformed to the normal pack roles, but he still had instincts, he knew how much of a declaration of trust this was. Cole, the alpha who was somehow just as gentle as any stereotypical omega, was just as easy in following. Kai was the last to join their crew (but it wasnt a pack. Not a pack, just a team. Nya was his only pack). It was almost funny, the face that Jay made when Kai growled at him that first night they met, furious that he would even **think** of questioning about his alpha sister, who was in danger. How could he? Kais only pack was in danger and every cell in his hot, raging body was on fire with her loss. Nya was just as much a stoke to his inner flame as his passion was, but without her there - without his pack, he was near uncontrollable. But even after that, with Nya back and friends that he trusted with his life, Kai did not join the nest.

He had a good team. They didnt push it. Kai appreciated that. But, the next morning, he did not miss that fact that Jay smelled like fresh turned earth, and Cole had a new sort of brittle scent to him - and Zane? Well, he was just covered in the other twos scents. It was so strong, Kai couldnt help but wrinkle his nose (but it took Nya actually saying it for Kai to realize that they had pack bonded. He felt bad, then, because he had essentially turned down their offer).

He made up for though, or at least he tried to. But now? Kai wasnt so certain.

The room was definitely not quiet, mostly because Jay was there - and where Jay was, there was usually a deal of chatter that came with it. Not that Kai was any different, he thought he was hot stuff - to the point where he could be equally if not more insufferable.Kai, still listening to Jay mid rant, with his own retort resting at command, waitings for its moment - leaned against Jay, rubbing into his shoulder. Maybe it was just preheat, hell, maybe he was tired. Kai figured it was as good a step as any to apologize. Besides, he really did consider them to be more than a team. It was just...., hard. Zane, being Zane, did not react - instead kept to his knitting (a habit he had picked up as of the late), Cole did an ok job of keeping his cool, but the sudden surge in his scent alerted anyone with a brain that he was tied between being protective and proud. 

But Jay? As if a live wire, igniting under Kais heat (of the temperature sort)- he began to trip over his own words.  
  
“Uh, kai? Uh, uh, Kai! hey”   
  


Answering with his own lopsided grin, the same one that always sat so well on his face, slack smile pushing dimples into his cheeks - both Nya and him had it. “Sup? Are you gonna keep talking or can you just shut up?”.  
  
Cole stood up way too fast to be human, earning a mechanical whirr from Zane (Kai assumed in lieu of jumping). It was almost immediate, moving to the windows of the monastery room - knuckles white as he sealed them closed and moved to the door. 

He wants to keep us safe, Kai realized, feeling smoke rise up his throat and to his mouth, threatening to spill from his nostrils until he coughed it down.   
Jay seemed to accept his apology though, a door suddenly opening to Kai which welcomed him to a new scent of Jay that was the same, but so much more different than what he was used to. Hell, it was as strong as Nyas. Wait, were they pack bonding?  
For what may have been the first time in his life, Kai considered his actions. Then promptly stopped because he was never about that and in any case, would rather have dealt with the consequences later.  
Of course, that included justifying himself later for when Zane suddenly spoke up, Kai chirped. Cole practically stopped in his place, and Jay breathed out a warm, buzzing sigh of excitement.

“Do you need any blankets, Kai? I can also fetch water if you would prefer”  
  
“Yeah, I can uh- I can definitely get some pillows or…, what do you usually?” Jay added on. Kai could practically taste their apprehension and excitement, as if it was prehensile and holding him in some impressive wrestling move whose name Kai could not have been more lost on.   
  
“What?” He sat up, having shifted to sit closer to Jay at some point, before laughing - scratching his neck “Sorry fellas, cha’ boy doesnt nest”.   
  
This time, it was Cole who spoke - still eyeing the open entrances to the room. He looked more ready to nest than anyone in Kais opinion, but it was whatever. “What? You gotta nest at some point right? How do you feel safe?”.   
  
“Oh come on, thats just some dumb stereotype-”   
  
“Actually, from a scientific standpoint its a natural procedure for omegas to nest, in some ways its a form of self care, much like tressing a wound. They do say the mind is just as important as the body” Zane added in, much less interested in his knitting now. He looked happy and despite this going oddly well, Kai felt a little patronized by it.

“Shut up, dude, I just dont nest.”  
  


Jay mumbled, still loud enough to here “Is that why you didnt-”  
  
“Whatever,” Kai interrupted before it could be said out loud.   
  
Cole finally took a seat next to them. Kai could tell he was keeping his space, which almost made him suspect that the other three had discussed this, but still - even from across the couch, Kai could feel, no, smell Coles earthy presence, practically trembling to move in and secure his pack. Kai smelled uncomfortable, which meant he could be in danger, which in turn meant that Cole needed to be with him. For someone so sweet and pliable, his protectiveness was endearing.

“Do you know how to nest?”.

Fuck.  
  
“Agh, goddamn it!” Cole looked panicked at Kais exclamation, ready to search for any source of pain. But Kai continued “This is it, this is how I die - talking about my nesting habits in front of my three best bros. Jay, catch me before I faint, you too Zane get some paper so you can jot down my last words”.   
  
“So thats a no then” Zane finished, setting his needles down on the floor with a soft clatter and standing up, brushing what must have been imaginary dirt from his pants.   
  
“I can help! I love making nests!” Jay faltered under Kais deadpan stare “If you want…, that is”.

Ok, so from what Kai was getting, they were trying to pack bond. Or they were getting there? They hadnt initiated a polite let down yet and from what he could tell, they were actually interested. Hell, Kai was definitely interested. Fuck, he had probably been interested since…, well there were a few moments that he found himself awkwardly slinking away to a private space to empty those thoughts into the toilet. But once again, Kai was not one to linger on memories and was more focused on tugging on a button on one of his shirts, it was fascinating, effervescent if you will. 

“You know what, if it means that y’all stop acting so weird then yeah, sure, whatever”.


End file.
